Stay
by Kinnie1
Summary: “Stay.” He whispered. How could she possibly say no after that? HajixSaya, romance.


* * *

Stay

**

* * *

**

She still had no idea, exactly what she was **supposed** to do, what she wanted to do, what she _needed_ to do. She only knew that she needed to protect them. Kai. Riku. Her father was already gone. She helped him go. That she still hadn't got over, she was still coping with the loss.

She was even more confused about the slew of emotions that overcome whenever _he_ is in the room. He, being Hagi.

He was a complete enigma to her; yet, she felt that _she_ could tell _him_, **his** life story.

Oh, the irony.

She studied his profile as he gazed out of the window. He had a strong, defined, jaw-line, his long ebony hair was tied loosely at the base of his neck. She couldn't deny the fact that he was probably the most gorgeous man she's ever laid eyes on.

She thought back to the incident at Okinawa High in the classroom that night.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_W-what was that thing?" She said._

"_Chiropteran." _

"_Chi…rop..teran?" She repeated._

"_A beast that lives on blood."_

"_Like a vampire…?"_

_She watched as he removed a sword from his cello case and began to un-wrap the bandage on his right hand._

'_What on earth is he doing…?' She questioned as she unconsciously moved away. He was now dragging his hand along the blade; drawing blood no doubt._

_She finally found her voice when the hand neared her. "What are you doing?" She stood up and moved backward, begging, "No, please…stay away" even she had to admit, she sounded pathetic. The blood from his hand dripped on her leg up to her shirt. He moved the bleeding hand toward her mouth. She knew what he was trying to get her to do; however, she couldn't bring herself to do it._

"_What do you want?" She said. _

_He simply moved the hand toward her face. The smell of blood rang clearly through her mind. Metallic. _

"_NO!" She pushed him away and limped forward, attempting escape._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" She wheezed._

_The chiropteran outside the door had burst in._

_Unbeknownst to Saya, the man behind her had taken a mouthful of blood himself. _

_The chiropteran leaped toward Saya and she was thrown out of the way by who she assumed was the man behind her; they crashed into the floor his right arm securely around her waist._

_Meanwhile, Kai was running down the hallway, desperately trying to find his missing sister._

_Back in the classroom, Saya was attempting to get up, she was breathless. _

"_Please stop…" she whimpered, it was too much at one time._

_She felt herself being pinned down to the floor, a warm hand on her face. She looked the man directly in the eyes. _

'_Grey' she thought._

_Then he lowered his mouth onto hers. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She faintly felt his tongue flick across hers. He tightened his grip, pulling her closer; deepening the kiss, there was certainly something more. She let her eyes drift shut, she couldn't escape now. She tasted the metallic tang of blood as it slid down her throat. _

"_Saya, you must fight now" Was the last thing she heard._

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

She knew she was red as a tomato, but nonetheless, giggled like a sixteen year old girl.

He turned his gaze to her, his grey eyes boring into her own. Deciding she couldn't take the pressure of him staring at her so intently, she resumed looking out the window. She heard some shuffling and then a brief snap. She assumed it was the cello being removed from its case.

**Her** cello.

His cello.

_Their_ cello.

She internally smacked herself for thinking such things. The case closed with another soft snap and soon the train was filled with the soft and mesmerizing familiar tune. Saya soon found herself lost in his music. She turned to watch him play and she noticed his eyes were closed. She took advantage of this moment to study his posture a bit more.

He had a slender face, not chubby like Lewis's nor tight and rigid like David's.

She allowed her eyes to travel sinfully down his body and it finally rested on his bandaged hand. Unconsciously, she was moving closer than she initially intended, she watched as it moved back and forth across the cello. Too entranced, with herself, she failed to noticed that he'd stopped playing. Feeling a little irritated, she looked up. He was staring directly into her eyes. He had a small smile on his face.

"I see you still have your sleeve-grabbing habit." He spoke quietly.

And he was right, she was holding onto his sleeve. She managed to gravitate from her window seat to the end of it. She was leaning over the gap in between the two seats. She felt her face heat up.

"You mean I used to-" She began when the door suddenly opened to reveal Kai. "Saya, Julia said to come—what are you doing?" He asked, shooting Hagi a dirty look.

She forgot she was grasping his sleeve and dropped it like she'd been burned. She attempted to explain, "Kai, it's not like that, I was just—."

Kai cut her off. "Julia wants you."

Saya looked confused, "Why?"

Kai sighed. "How the hell should I know?"

Saya looked back at Haji. He almost appeared to be _sneering? _David appeared next to Kai, looking grim as usual.

David spoke, "Hagi."

Nothing.

"I would like to have a word with you…"

"…"

"About Saya." That got his attention, because he was glaring at David. Literally, he was _glaring _at him. Whenever he looked at her, it was with caring, gentle, affectionate eyes…but this, this was something she'd never seen before. She felt a tingle go down her spine. Looking back and forth between them, she tried to lighten the mood.

"Umm…was there anything you needed David?" Saya tried.

"I believe Julia is expecting you. You shouldn't keep her waiting." David spoke coldly.

"Yeah Saya, Julia is waiting." Kai grabbed Saya and dragged her down the hallway. Hagi simply watched as David closed the door and seated himself where his queen formerly sat.

"I have some questions." David said.

"Is that so." Hagi spoke. It wasn't a question.

"Now, you were taken in by the Goldschmidt family to be Saya's friend, am I mistaken?"

"You are correct." Hagi said evenly.

"You were close I take it."

"As close as servant and master could be."

"Well, there was a list of items that were recorded in Joel's Diary. All are there, except, one thing." David continued.

Hagi looked amused. "Really, now?"

"Yes. It was a comb. A very expensive carved celluloid comb made specifically for black hair." David mused, gauging Hagi's reaction. "It said that when she received it she told Joel that it was her most treasured present."

"…"

"Do you know where it is?" David asked.

"No." Hagi looked David in the eye. His own eyes conveying nothing of the lie he just told.

"Okay then. I'll be leaving you." David left.

"Goodbye." Hagi said politely while the door shut.

Now, Hagi was usually an even-tempered, polite, gentleman but right now…he was contemplating not so gentlemanly things.

It unsettled him to say the least. He would have to calm his temper, it would scare his queen.

Taking a few deep breaths, he finally relaxed and looked out the window. It was snowing...he frowned some, he preferred mid-spring and early-summer. It gave him some alone time with Saya. They would walk through the rose garden and she would tell him her greatest dreams and she would laugh light-heartedly.

Hagi turned his head. Saya was walking in. She looked sad. This simply would not do. She sat down across from him and sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked quietly.

She pulled her knees to her chest and spoke softly, "Hagi…did I…a long time ago…?

He couldn't stop himself from hoping, "You remember now?"

"N-no…I don't. I want to but, I-I can't." She was nearing tears at this point.

Hagi reached for Saya with his bandaged hand, gently bringing her fingers to his lips he whispered, "Right now, just concentrate on what you need to do in the present. Don't worry. I know your past…and I'm here with you now."

She looked at him with an un-identifiable emotion. He decided to return to his seat. She would come to him when she was ready. He was a patient man. She would come. That, he was sure of.

Saya sat restlessly, trying to get comfortable. She just couldn't do it. Her mind was concerned about one person: Hagi.

She shivered. She reached under her bunk to see if the spare blanket was there. It wasn't. She looked around and found it sitting at the end of the adjacent seat. She stood up and went to grab it but managed to trip over her own two feet and fall backwards; Straight into Hagi's lap, just _wonderful_. He apparently hadn't been expecting it either for he looked at her with questioning but caring eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"You're very warm, Hagi." She said looking into his eyes.

"You're just cold." He told her.

She reached up and cradled his jaw. "No, you're warm."

She didn't know why she decided to do it. Maybe this is what Kaori meant when she explained her own 'Out of Body Experiences' because, quite frankly, the normal Saya wouldn't _dream_ of doing what she was doing right. She reached up and untied his ponytail. His long, dark hair fell around his shoulders.

"You should wear it down more often. It looks nice this way." She mentioned looking away from him. She laughed a laugh he remembered oh-so-well. His heart swelled with joy.

She inhaled and smelled his masculine scent. She nearly tipped over, _'he smells wonderful'_.

When she turned to look at Hagi once more, he was looking at her differently. His eyes were focused on her lips.

Suddenly, he looked at her with a gleam in his eye. Moving his hand to stroke the side of her face lovingly, he brought his lips down to meet hers. He could feel her stiffen in his hold, no doubt shocked from his bold gesture. He lightly applied more pressure, moving his lips lovingly over hers, making her body respond. Hopefully, he mused, if he could get a response out of her body, he could get one out of her mind.

Saya moved her arms from their place on his chest to bring them up to his head to lightly wrap around his neck. She rolled backward, making full contact with his body. Making a decidedly bold move, she deepened their kiss, pressing herself harder into his lips as one of her hands found its way to his hair, tangling themselves in the dark, silky locks. Haji internally groaned as she shifted her body weight rolling her hips back so she could be more comfortable and when he felt the pressure increase he had responded in a kind, husbandly sort of way, wrapping his arms securely around her small waist.

After a few moments of blissfulness, they needed to breath; they separated themselves from one another, though only barely, each one panting lightly, their breaths still close and mingling, leaving the sense of passion to linger throughout then train car.

She buried her nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled. She could die right now and be happy. She began to reluctantly move off of him, but she was pulled back down.

"Stay." He whispered.

How could she possibly say no after that?

* * *

Read and review, please.

Thanks,

coffee


End file.
